


Fic Request

by LoveSwanQueen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21597247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveSwanQueen/pseuds/LoveSwanQueen
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	Fic Request

I'm looking for a story but I can't remember the name. It's about Regina Mills and Emma Swan. So if I remember correctly Emma starting to have dreams after she arrived to Storybook, that in reality is memories of another time when in her previously life was Daniel Cotler. She started to remember her life with Regina as Daniel. And after awhile the dreams started she developed a Pennis. I will appreciate if you can help me.

Sorry in regards of my English. It's not my native language.  
Greetings from Greece!


End file.
